Forbidden
by loveconquers20
Summary: Post 4x09 One shot. Elena really misses Damon, what happens when he shows up unexpectedly.


**This is just a one shot from Elena's POV. Post 4x09. It wouldn't leave me a lone, so I had to write it down. The sire bond is frustrating isn't it? LOL. Hope you enjoy. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing the characters **

* * *

She misses him.

Understatement of the century probably. It's made her borderline obsessive.

She doesn't leave his room often, except to go to school. No matter how awkward things are between her and Stefan after their yelling match (and it was certainly one for the ages), nothing could keep her from his room.

It's her escape. She mostly reads; sometimes does some homework. She snoops a little, well maybe a lot because she wants to know more, to feel more. She knows he wouldn't mind. Damon doesn't hide anything, he never did.

She's enamored with everything in his room suddenly. Maybe it's has something to do with how his scent lingers over everything. She rolls over in his bed five times just because she can, and it's so huge that she doesn't even fall off.

When she's not cocooned in his sheets, she's sitting in his tub reading, bathing until her skin is pruned and wrinkly, or thinking. About him. _Always about him._

It's a nice tub. Amazing actually. It's Damon's tub, and maybe that's why.

She feels closest to him in his room. It does almost nothing to fill the gaping hole in her chest but she wants to be nowhere else. In his room, in his shirt, on his bed surrounded by all his things, as she drowns herself in his scent.

His scent is something she can't really explain. It's some mixture of cologne and bourbon and just Damon. His essence is really what she can't seem to put a word to. It's really indescribable. But she's become easily accustomed to it; they did make love after all. Multiple times actually.

* * *

It's just another day, another awful day as long as he's gone. She yelled a few colorful words at Stefan and Caroline earlier at school and Rebekah's taunting was especially unbearable today. But the torture ends eventually, and she's back to her safe haven.

She's exhausted physically and emotionally, and after a hot bath she curls up in bed and writes in her journal until she's slowly drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

She decides that being a vampire is still the weirdest thing ever. Her abilities still surprise her on most days, but the fact that she can practically feel his presence moments before he pulls up outside, in her sleeping state is remarkable. She knows it's his car and not Stefan's. She's sure of it. She smells him even before he makes it up the stairs, hears the breathy little sigh that leaves his mouth before he tosses his keys onto the nearest surface.

She feigns sleep because well, she doesn't actually know what to do. There are questions swirling around in her head and she misses him so much that she'd probably launch herself in his direction as soon as he came through the door. But he can't know that, so she'll pretend to be asleep instead, maybe that way her heart will stop palpitating in anticipation. Of course it doesn't.

The door opens slightly and she's bombarded with so many feelings. His presence alone changes the entire atmosphere in the room, her skin is tingling, and his scent is damn near suffocating her, in the best way possible.

"Elena?" She hears him call her name. Confusion she doesn't quite understand. Did he expect anything else?

"What are you doing here?" She asks him, and it's almost an accusation. Maybe it is, she's still not over him sending her away. There's a little bit of her anger reserved for him, and it's finally come to surface.

"What am I doing here? Last I checked this was my room." He counters, half amused. She doesn't understand what's so amusing. She's certainly not laughing.

"You were supposed to be at the lake house" She's sitting up now and she's wearing only his half buttoned shirt and her underwear. His eyes roam over her body and it makes her shiver slightly.

She's not even ashamed, not the least bit embarrassed that he's caught her here, in his bed, wearing his shirt. Maybe this whole thing was just her way of being rebellious.

"I came to get some things." He points towards his dresser and he's in front of it in a flash.

"How's Jeremy doing?" She asks for no real reason really. She's been texting her brother all week, she knows exactly how he's doing.

"He's coming along fine." His answers are short and to the point, and it only serves to further infuriate her.

Where does he get off telling her to stay away in his attempt to do the "right thing?" Whatever that was. Did it not matter at all what she wanted? Did he not care that the only thing that felt right to her was being with him?

Even now she was itching to wrap her arms around him, rest her head on his chest and just hold him. The urge was unbearably painful. She'd never craved such simple contact, probably because it's never been denied to her before.

"Rebekah almost killed me today." She says almost sheepishly. It's really just a huge exaggeration. But he's frowning and immediately he's in front of her, his hands cradling her face.

"Are you okay?" He's so concerned for her and she almost feels guilty for worrying him, but he's too easy and the sensation of his thumb brushing against her cheek is beyond description. Besides she's selfish when it comes to him, she's never had any illusions about that.

Leaning into his hand, she closes her eyes relishing in the feeling. She can hear him chuckle, and she knows he's onto her.

Somehow she manages to get closer until he's sitting on the bed and her head his resting against his shoulder; it's all very strategic on her part, but she suspects that maybe his resolve is slowly crumbling, or maybe he just missed her as much as she missed him.

They don't talk much at all. They just sit in silence, her back against his chest and their fingers intertwined. After all touching isn't forbidden.


End file.
